The Music In Twilight
by paige1133
Summary: Songfics, but more story than song. Focuses on one character at a time. Please R&R! Disclaimer: Niether Twilight or these songs belong to me.


**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Take me Away belongs to the Plain White Tee's. **

**A/N: If you see the word he/she in bold throughout these chapters it is because the song originally says the opposite, and does not match with the character. (Example: "you know who just walked in and **he **didn't come alone.") Because in this case Leah is thinking about Sam, so I had to change it to he. **

**Link to the song: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=fut0AvLYvKU**

Take Me Away by The Plain White Tee's

Leah

_I know we just got here_

_but I think it's time to go_

_I didn't want to believe it but now I know_

_you know who just walked in_

_and __**he**__ didn't come alone_

_I can't stand to see this get me home _

Seth dragged me to Sam'shouse in the middle of the night, against my protests. As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to be a genetic dead end, _or _that it was all against my will, _o__r _that they had all seen me naked, _or _that I had to hear his every thought about _her. _No. Now I had to go to his house and experience all of his happiness—without me—first hand.

Seth and I (We? You started the first paragraph with Seth too)walked in through the back door into their house. It was quaint, cute, and dripped of love. It made me sick. We followed the sound of their voices into the kitchen where everyone was digging into a stack of hamburgers like there was no tomorrow. Seth eagerly joined them, taking a seat next to Jacob. I moved to the back of the room, farthest from Emily, who was still busy cooking. There was no point in being mad at her; she had been roped into this against her will, too.

Emily was pretty, I guess. Not _that _beautiful—especially with the three scars running down the right side of her face. Other than that she looked like any other girl on the rez: black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. I'd known Emily all my life, and I knew she was nice and funny and smart. Then again, so was _I. _I'd graduated in the top twenty percent of my class. I was funny. Maybe, if I didn't explode into a wolf every time I got mad, and I didn't have to share a mind with seven other boys, I could be nice too. She wasn't particularly better than me, just happier. I guess I should be glad she was happy, seeing as this wasn't her fault, but as Sam walked in, I couldn't feel anything other than anger.

I couldn't stand to look at him. He'd kicked me to the curb—for my own cousin! Why _shouldn't _I treat him like an ass? But, like a bad movie you can't stop watching I had to keep coming back for more.

He greeted his imprint first. With bright eyes and a smile on his face, he kissed her cheek. That smile, those eyes, and that kiss. They all used to be for _me_.

Hell, who was I kidding? He'd never looked _that_ happy with me.

_Take me away_

_I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_take me away right now_

_how could __**he**__ say_

_**he **__wanted more you better_

_take me away right now _

I could feel my hands begin to shake and I hastily shoved them in my pockets. I tried to calm myself without anyone noticing, but it wasn't working. I could feel my wrists starting to tremble too, as Sam began the meeting. I clenched my teeth and prayed that I wouldn't change here. Not in front of him. Not in their kitchen.

_I thought __**he**__ was perfect_

_**he**__ thought I was perfect too_

_perfect until __**he**__ found someone new_

_now I'm stuck here watching __**him**_

_I can't take this abuse_

_what does this __**girl**__ do _

_that I can't do?_

Unwanted memories flooded into my mind. I'd met him the weekend before he'd started at my school. He was Dad's friend's son, and our families had been watching a game together. I remember his first words clearly.

"So you're Leah, huh?"

Wow. What a stud.

We'd spent the whole night talking, and for some reason I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of him. He'd promised to call, and the next day I'd sat by the phone, waiting for it to ring. At that point I'd had no idea he could be such a jerk.

Within the first two weeks that we'd dated, we'd become closer than any of our friends' couples, and that had only increased as the months went on.

My weekends had been filled with homework, friends, parties, and let's not forget Sam. I'd had a typical teenaged life with a perfect boyfriend. Could life have gotten any better?

No. The answer to that was no: it got worse.

Sam disappeared for two weeks. He didn't go to school, he didn't call, and my Dad met with the rest of the elders more frequently than usual. No one uttered a word to me. Then, when I finally begged my dad to tell me, he said Sam was sick. I didn't believe it for a second.

He came back to school eventually, without warning. He showed up to our first class together casually, like nothing had ever happened. No one believed it. To say he had grown more than ordinary was an understatement. I knew he was growing, but this was different. He was _huge_. And, if I hadn't known him better, he would have intimidated me.

I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong, but he played it off, saying that he was sick but fine now. Eventually, I gave up asking. I figured if he didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't bug him.

We still dated—although I could never shake the feeling that he hadn't told me the truth. Still, though, we were as close as ever. He graduated a year before me and I went to the ceremony. It was shocking to hear that he wasn't going to attend college in the fall. Sam wasn't dumb; I knew it wasn't because he had nowhere to go; he had been planning to go to the University of Washington in the fall. I asked him about it, he said he to take a year off. That never made sense to me either—who wouldn't want to get out of this little town for a while?

The next year I was a senior--not as exciting as it seemed. Sam introduced me to his new friends, first Paul, then Jared. They too, were outrageously tall for boys their age.

Life went on. Nothing exciting happened for a while. I went to school, studied, spent time with friends, and, of course, Sam.

When I first heard that my cousin Emily was visiting from out of town, I was excited. We were always close, but never got to see each other much, so I invited her to come meet my closest family members.

Emily came in on a Saturday morning and we spent the whole day catching up. We laughed and told stories like old friends and when the sun was setting(began to set?), my dad had started to set the bonfire up.

When it was dark we gathered around: me, Emily, my parents, her parents, and Seth. Soon enough, I could hear Sam's footsteps coming up our driveway. I excused myself for a moment to meet him.

We had greeted each other with a short kiss and a hug. I led him to my backyard so he could formally meet my extended family. Sam shook hands with my aunt and uncle and then Emily stood to greet him.

They stared at each other for a moment longer than normal. At first, I thought they had known one another from somewhere else, but then Sam stuck his long arm out to meet hers and he smiled widely—a smile I had never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you," he said, grinning.

"Emily. It's a pleasure." Her smile was as bright as his.

Sam strained to keep me his center of attention that night. He hadn't known then, but I caught him eyeing Emily out of the corner of his eye that whole night. I was pissed, of course. _What was he looking at?_ I had wondered. I had to admit, Emily was pretty; I didn't have a problem with that. It was the fact that Sam was staring at her—my cousin! While we were still dating! What an ass.

He left me two weeks after that. I didn't like to delve in the details much. The bottom line was that Sam, my high school sweetheart and first love, dumped me for my cousin.

Months later, the worst day of my life came. My dad died. But no, that wasn't even the worst part, it was the fact that I exploded into some she-beast only to have Sam—the reason of my hostility—tell me to call down.

Fan-freakin-tastic.

_Take me away_

_I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_take me away right now_

_how could __**he**__ say_

_**he **__wanted more you better_

_take me away right now_

So maybe I did have a few good reasons to be a jerk or to be trembling uncontrollably from the elbows down right now. I didn't give a crap what they thought, because when it came down to it, the love of my life left me for my closest family member. I had to watch their flourishing relationship every day. All my friends had left for bigger and better things while I was stuck here guarding this town--that I so badly wanted to leave--by transforming into a wolf and sharing all these thoughts with seven boys. Who think they remember me naked without me noticing.

No one here can say their life sucks until they compare it to mine.

What I really wanted though was not Sam, or an imprint. I just wanted to leave.

Couldn't someone just take me away?

**A/N: So what'd you think? Was it bitter, deep, and sarcastic enough for Leah? **


End file.
